


Caught Up in You

by Reiz16



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:48:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21714043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reiz16/pseuds/Reiz16
Summary: Hordak and Entrapta are working on a portal when Entrapta's hair is injured. Hordak helps her out. Entrapdak! SPOILERS FOR SEASON 3!
Relationships: Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra), entrapdak - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	Caught Up in You

**Author's Note:**

> In this story, the portal was never opened and Entrapta was never taken to Beast Island.
> 
> It is a Entrapta/Hordak short story or Entrapdak oneshot.
> 
> REMEMBER: The rebels left Entrapta for dead, but she was still alive. ALSO, Entrapta is NOT a teenager. Not canonically, either.
> 
> Enjoy!  
> 12/05/2019-I edited some typos
> 
> 12//09/2019-Just saying here that I'm from the United States of America and the age if consent here is 18. So, when Entrapta tells Hordak her age, just so you know she needs to be 18 and older.
> 
> 12/10/2019-My sister ended up reading the story but didn't know anything about it. So, here's a description of the characters.
> 
> The Portal-Something that could allow Horde Prime to come to the planet, Etheria, which is the main setting in She-Ra.
> 
> Beast Island-An island that Entrapta would otherwise be abandoned to for betraying Hordak, which was a LIE. In this fic, she never went there.
> 
> The Rebellion-A group of princesses and their friends fighting to take back their land from the Horde.
> 
> The Horde-A group of people being lead by Hordak trying to take over Etheria (the planet). Hordak plans on giving the planet to Horde Prime.
> 
> Horde Prime-Only MENTIONED in his story, Horde Prime is the emperor of the known universe. He can't get to Etheria because it's barred from the rest of the universe, which can only be fixed by a portal opening.
> 
> Entrapta-A princess and a scientist. She joined the rebellion but quit when she was left for dead by them. In this fic, she is still working on the portal (in THIS fic) with Hordak to let Horde Prime in and have HIM take over. She also works on bots and upgraded Hordak's armor. In She-Ra, she is lab partners with Hordak amd they are friends. She has living hair that serves as extra limbs.
> 
> Hordak-An alien from outerspace. He used to work for Horde Prime until he cast him out. He still want to return to him, though. Hordak built an empire all for Horde Prime just so he would take him back. He is lab partners with Entrapta and they are both good friends. His armor serves as an exo-skeleton for his body.
> 
> Again, enjoy!

Entrapta and Hordak were busy in Hordak's inner sanctum.

"There's still anomalies to look out for, but the portal should be ready any day, now." Entrapta explained.

"Excellent!" Hordak remarked. "Thank you for your assistance, Princess."

"I'm not much of a princess, anymore." Entrapta said. "Not since the rebellion abandoned me. I mean, they thought I was dead, but still. It hurts."

Hordak noticed Entrapta's bright eyes and warm smile disappear from her face. The brightness that was mostly reserved for making some new invention or tinkering with an old one.

He took his left hand and cupped Entrapta's cheek with it.

"Don't worry. I would never abandon you. You are always welcome within the Horde." he said in a comforting tone.

Entrapta looked him in his own eyes. In his own, red glowing eyes that were normally devoid of emotion. Now, they seemed almost, well, happy. The light in Entrapta's eyes reappeared in that moment.

"Why do you want to see Horde Prime, again?" she asked more out of concern than curiosity.

"What?! Why would you ask me that?" he demanded.

"Because he cast you out. He didn't need you anymore, so he abandoned you, too. We've BOTH been betrayed, Hordak."

Entrapta placed a tendril of her moving hair on Hordak's shoulder.

"But we're both together, now." she said.

Hordak's face felt hot. He realized without looking that he was blushing. He was immediately embarrassed.

"I-I need to be alone for now. Please leave." he asked nicely.

"Huh? But we just began our work for today!" Entrapta protested.

"We'll work more later. Right now I must rest." Hordak told her.

"Oh, is the armor I made for you malfunctioning?!" Entrapta said with worry.

"No, nothing like that! I'm just tired." Horak lied.

"Okay! I'll come back later!" Entrapta promised.

Hordak pushed Entrapta out of the room and her hair got caught in the door.

"Ah! That hurts!" she yelped.

Hordak pushed the button to open up the door.

"Are you hurt?!" he yelled back.

"Well, considering how my hair are really extra limbs, meaning when I get it caught in doors, it ACTS like limbs. Well. It hurts." she explained.

"What can I do for you?" Hordak asked.

"They're limbs, but they're hair, too. Brushing them helps, usually." Entratpta explained further.

Entrapta got out a hair brush from her pocket. She was about to brush her hair, but Hordak placed his hand on it to stop her.

"M-May I?" he asked.

"Why?" she asked back.

"You were hurt because of me. If I hadn't of pushed you out the door none of this would've happened. I feel responsible. So, I'd like to help."

"Okay. I guess it's fine." Entrapta answered.

She used the other half of her hair as a chair whilst Hordak brushed the rest.

The weight of only using some of her hair caused Entrapta to fall over-Right on top of Hordak.

"I'm sooo sorry!" she apologized.

They both realized they were caught up in Entrapta's hair.

"I-It's fine." Hordak assured.

They untangled themselves fast.

Entrapta stared into Hordak's fiery red ones, yet again.

"I-I. I think I like you." she admitted.

"What?" Hordak said, dumbfounded.

"I like you. Like, REALLY like you." Entrapta continued.

"Why?" Hordak asked.

"I never had a lab partner before. I haven't spent this much time with anyone in years. Maybe ever. And you're always complimenting me and cheering me on. THAT'S why I like you."

"I. LIKE you, too." Hordak admitted, himself. "You're smart, self-assured, and you make me feel. Complete. I've been looking for something for many years now, without knowing what it was. Power. Ruling Etheria. Handing over my rule to Horde Prime. But now. Now I feel like I don't need those things, anymore. I'm. Happy."

"So, you don't need the portal, anymore? No more Horde Prime?" Entrapta asked.

"No. I-WE'LL take over Etheria. Together." Hordak said as he held his arm upright.

Then Hordak noticed Entrapta doing something strange. She was leaning in to kiss him.

"No!" he said as he jumped.

"Why not?" Entrapda asked.

"Because you're a teenager! I can wait for you, but that's about it." Hordak warned.

"But I'm NOT a teenager! I'm 25!" Entrapta told him.

"You are?" Horak asked in surprise.

"Yep! How old are you?" she asked, wondering.

"Waaay older than you." he said.

"Well, I'm not 17, so you still don't have to worry." Entrapta assured.

Hordak moved in to give her a hug.

"Let's settle for this, right now. I'm more comfortable with this." Hordak told her.

"Okay. Maybe more later." Entrapta agreed.

Hordak let go of the hug.

"Ready to get back to tinkering?" he asked.

"But I thought you weren't going back to Horde Prime, now!" Entrapta reminded.

"We can still work on other things. Like bots." Hordak explained.

"I'll go get one!" Entrapta said before leaving the room, hair intact, this time.

Hordak grinned. He was happy. Happier than he'd ever been. He was sure she was, too. He was caught up in her. Caught up in each other.

The end!


End file.
